One Last Cry
by drink'milk
Summary: It's a songfic! My first story to begin with... Maybe will continue later on? Just click and read it though! Not good in summary!


_It's a song fic that I created based on my favorite song. I just have this thought one night and I just went to my notebook and had this written. Anyway, this is my first and hope you guys enjoy it! Have a nice day..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime... :( but Sunrise!!_

* * *

**One Last Cry**

She just looked outside the windows, as she still could felt the wetness along down her cheeks. She touched the windows glass, as the rain pouring down, making the glass sparkles beautifully.

_**My shattered dreams and broken heart**_

_**Are mending on the shelf…**_

She grasps her knuckles, and she gritted her teeth. She shook her head in disbelieve. Still, her tears keep falling down…

"_You're getting married?" she asked. The other girl just kept silent, as she just gazed down at the carpet. The blue carpet, where they've always sat down, sharing and cherish every single second they have… _

_---_

_2.00 P.M_

_She rides on her bike, at 140 km/h, and makes her way to the Shinto shrine…. _

_Hopping down from her bike, she ran as fast as she could… Climbing up the shrine's stairs…_

_To make herself on time…_

_Just before…_

_**I saw you, holding hands**_

_**Standing close to someone else**_

"_And now… I announce you as husband and wife…"_

---

She left the window and makes her way to the couch, and she just sit there in silent…

_**Now I sit all alone**_

_**Wishing all my feelings was gone**_

6.30 P.M

Still, she's sitting at the couch. On the coffee table in front of her, there's a frame of a picture. Picture of her with a beautiful brunette-haired woman. She grasps her forehead, hard. _The one, and for the last time I saw her at the shrine… _

But yet, she just couldn't understand…

And, she doesn't want to understand…

_**I gave my best to you**_

_**Nothing for me to do…**_

She sobbed…

And broke down…

_**But have one last cry**_

_**One last cry…**_

_**Before I leave it all behind**_

_**I'm gonna put you outta my mind **_

_**This time…**_

_**Stop living a lie**_

_**I guess I'm down to my last cry**_

_**---**_

_8.45 P.M… Three days earlier…_

"_After all we've been through, you just want to walk away and leaving me behind?"_

_**I was here…**_

"_No! Natsuki! Try to understand me-"_

_**And you were there…**_

"_Yeah! Understand you? I guessed because of me, trying so hard to understand you. That's why we ended up into this!"_

_**I guess we never could agree…**_

"_I'm caught in between, Natsuki! I do care about us, and I always want to be with you, but… But I just can't ignore my parents' decisions… It's hard for me..."_

_**While the sun shines on you…**_

_**I need the love to rain on me…**_

"_Just leave me alone…"_

_**Still I sit all alone**_

_**Wishing all my feeling was gone**_

_**---**_

9.36 P.M

She doesn't know…how long tears keep falling down her cheeks.

_**One last cry…**_

_**Before I leave it all behind**_

_**I'm gonna put you outta my mind**_

_**This time…**_

After put all her stuff inside the box and seal it, she leans on her couch again… the picture was still there…

_**I know I've gotta be strong…**_

She grabs the frame…

_**But around me life goes on…**_

In a small box she puts it…

She seals it…

_**And on…**_

She wears her leather suit and a backpack on her back…

_**And on…**_

She grabs her bike's key, and her helmet…

_**And on…**_

Shuts the door behind her…

And never put a glance on it again…

---

She parks her bike, at the place she always loves to be…

_**I'm gonna dry my eyes…**_

The sea breeze wipes her face and her tears together…

_**Right after I'm getting my…**_

She pulls out her hand phone…

_**One last cry…**_

[Oii! Mai! By the time you receive this message, I might not be in my room, either my apartment or anywhere in Fuuka. Just don't ask me where I am now. And also don't ask where I am going to! I'll call you by the time I reach there. Take care of Mikoto and send my regards to her.]

_**Before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you out of my mind  
this time  
been living a lie…**_

[Oh yeah! Want to ask your help. There are few small boxes on the living room that belongs to her. You know who I'm talking about… do me some favors will ya? Just give them to her. If she asks, just say that stuffs doesn't belong to me anymore. She'll understand that.]

_**I guess I'm down…  
I guess I'm down…  
**_

[Don't worry about anything. I'm ok, and I will contact you some other times. I'll give you my new number, because I'm not going to use this number anymore. Just don't tell anybody. Ok? I guess that's all. You take care of yourself, and if you meet with your brother, send him my regards.]

[Sayonara…]

_**I guess I'm down  
To my last cry…**_

_Goodbye… Shizuru…_

_

* * *

_

**Review please? It's my first tryout though...**

**Please have some mercy!! Hahahaha!**


End file.
